bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Rangiku Matsumoto/Image Gallery
Rangiku Anime Images Bleach_Vol._60_Cover.png|Rangiku on the cover of Volume 60. Matsumoto Rangiku Mugshot.png|Rangiku Matsumoto, Lieutenant of the 10th Division. Rangikumatsumoto.png|Rangiku Matsumoto Matsumoto.jpg|Rangiku Matsumoto Rangiku Mugshot 2.png|Rangiku Matsumoto Young Rangiku.jpg|Young Rangiku starving HitsuRangimeet.jpg|Rangiku meets her future captain for the first time. 239Rangiku_greets.png|Rangiku greets Hitsugaya. Young Matsumoto & Hitsugaya.jpg|Rangiku tells Hitsugaya to become a Shinigami Rangiku First Appearance.png|Rangiku's first appearance in the anime Ep36RangikuVisitsMomo.png|Rangiku visits Momo in prison. Rangiku-1-.jpg|Rangiku Matsumoto RangikublocksShinso.jpg|Rangiku protects Hinamori from Gin's Shinsō Ep58HitsugayaRangikuRunning.png|Rangiku and Hitsugaya running Ep59HitsugayaDoor.png|Hitsugaya and Rangiku break into the Central 46 Compound KiravsMatsumoto.jpg|Matsumoto vs. Kira Haineko.jpg|Rangiku using her Shikai, Haineko RangikuCapturesGin.jpg|Rangiku captures Gin. Episode86NobaZipsIt.png|Noba shyly zips his hood after Rangiku thanks him. The group prepare to face Sawatari.png|The group prepare to face off against Sawatari. Episode86GroupStrategising.png|The group plan their next move. Episode87BauraAttacks.png|Baura attacks Sado, Rangiku and Noba. Episode86RangikuWithInjuredNoba.png|Rangiku holds and injured Noba after his plan to save Ururu fails. Episode87RangikuBakudo58.png|Rangiku uses Bakudo 58. Rangiku Vs Baura1.png|Rangiku versus Baura. Episode88TaskForceSurrounded.png|The task force is surrounded. Episode89GroupListens.png|The group listens to Ugaki. Episode89IchigoRenjiGoOn.png|Rangiku stays as Ichigo and Renji leave the group. Episode91RangikuHealing.png|Rangiku is healed. Episode91UryuOthersAppear.png|Rangiku and the others follow Uryū. RangikuSpiritualPressure.png Rangiku Fights.png Episode97RenjiHitsugayaRangiku.png|Hitsugaya, Renji and Rangiku in the forest. Episode104JigokuchōSummoned.png|They summon many Jigokuchō to track Bount. Episode104HitsugayaGoesAlone.png|Hitsugaya decides to go it alone. Episode105HitsugayaReturns.png|Rangiku in Hitsugaya's office. Episode105HealingUryu.png|Rangiku watches Orihime healing Uryū. Episode107MeetingOthers.png|Ran'Tao and Uryū meet up with Rangiku and the others. IsanePlayUp.png|Rangiku with Momo and Isane. Bleach 301 omake.png|Kira, Matsumoto and Hisagi are shocked. Ikebana.png|Rangiku attending the Ikebana club WomensAssociation.jpg|Rangiku and the women's association ClubRoom.jpg|Rangiku and the Women's association in their club room at the Kuchiki estate much to Byakuya's annoyance. Rangiku Questions Hitsugaya.png|Rangiku questions Hitsugaya about the 3rd Division's new captain. Rangiku And Rukia Clash.png|Rangiku fights Rukia while Ichigo breaks into the Kasumiōji Manor. Shinigami arrive.jpg|Rangiku and others arrive at Ichigo's school Rangikubath.jpg|Rangiku inside Orihime's bath Hitsugaya vs. Shawlong.jpg|Hitsugaya fights Shawlong as Matsumoto looks on RangikuStopsNakeemKick.jpg|Rangiku stops Nakeem Rangiku behind Nakeem.jpg|Rangiku behind Nakeem Shintarō&Doberman.png|Rangiku with two spirits. Toshiro Meets Karin.jpg|Karin annoys Hitsugaya. Orihime Finds Hitsugaya & Matsumoto TV.png|Hitsugaya greeting Orihime alongside Rangiku MatsumotovsLuppi.jpg|Matsumoto ensnared by Luppi RangikuSavedByUrahara.jpg|Rangiku saved from Luppi by Kisuke Urahara. Hitsugaya & Matsumoto - Fake Karakura Town.jpg|Hitsugaya and Matsumoto prepare for battle. Rangiku vs Mila-Rose.jpg|Rangiku facing Mila Rose Twister.jpg|Haineko twister Hinamori approaching Matsumoto.jpg|Matsmoto being assisted by Hinamori MatsumotoMomovsAMS.jpg|Matsumoto and Hinamori take on Harribel's Faccion Hainekoshield-anime.jpg|Rangiku using Haineko as a shield Allonrangiku.jpg|Ayon attacks Rangiku Kira heals the injured.png|Kira healing Rangiku's injuries. Matsumoto Kanonji Tatsuki Michiru.png|Rangiku saves Don Kanonji, Tatsuki and Michiru. Rangiku grabs Kanonji.jpg|Rangiku angrily grabs Kanonji. Gin threatens Rangiku.jpg|Gin threatens Rangiku. RangikuWoundedByGin.jpg|Rangiku lies unconscious after her confrontation with Gin. RangikuReturnsToGin.jpg|Rangiku finds the dying Gin. Ep310RangikuCries.png|Rangiku sheds a tear. Rangiku finishes the cleansing.png|Rangiku finishes the cleansing. Ep317RangikuPhone.png|Hitsugaya calls Rangiku. Ep317NanaoOpensASenkaimon.png|Nanao opens a Senkaimon. Ep317RangikuSensesSomething.png|Rangiku senses something. Nanao Rangiku return E317.png|Nanao and Rangiku report to the captains after being unaccounted for. Ep320RealRangikuArrives.png|The real Rangiku shows up. Ep320KonSpeedsAway.png|Kon rushes off. Rangiku approached by Reigai-Kira.png|The Reigai copy of Kira approaches. Rangiku Vs Reigai Kira.png|Rangiku fighting the Reigai. Reigai-Izuru intercepts her movements.png|The Reigai intercepts Rangiku's movements. Rangiku and the Reigai clash.png|Rangiku and the Reigai clash. Rangiku finds herself unable to wield her katana.png|Rangiku is unable to wield Haineko. Wabisuke At Rangikus Neck.png|The Reigai holds Wabisuke to Rangiku's neck. Rangiku and Nemu fall into the river.png|Rangiku and Nemu fall into the river. 12 Division Blocks 10th Division.png|The 10th Division is impeded. 12 Division Blocks 10th Division (v2).png|The 12th Division blocks the 10th Division. Hitsugaya tells Renji of the proposal.png|Hitsugaya tells Renji of the proposal. Rukia and Rangiku, Back to Back.png|Rukia and Rangiku, back to back. 230Rangiku_tells.png|Rangiku tells Haineko to come out. 230Rangiku_tells_Hitsugaya.png|Rangiku tells Hitsugaya to not scare her like this. 230Rangiku_asks.png|Rangiku asks Rukia if she was summoned as well. Ep238Rangiku with Hinamori.png|Rangiku states it is their turn for a break. 238Momo_and_Rangiku_appear.png|Momo and Rangiku appear on a tree branch. 238Rangiku_states.png|Rangiku states Haineko has become a blathering monster. 238Rangiku_attacks.png|Rangiku attacks Haineko. Ep238HainekoCutsRangikusHair.png|Haineko cuts Rangiku's hair. 238Rangiku_runs.png|Rangiku runs away from the ash. 238Rangiku_wonders.png|Rangiku wonders if she and Momo really have to take Haineko and Tobiume back. 239Rangiku_slashes.png|Rangiku slashes at Haineko. 239Rangiku_proclaims.png|Rangiku proclaims Haineko is dead. 239Ash_swirls.png|A large amount of ash swirls around Rangiku. 239Shakkaho_forms.png|'Hadō #31. Shakkahō' forms between Rangiku's hands. Ep239MomoRangikuCelebrate.png|Momo and Rangiku celebrate. 240Rangiku_puts.png|Rangiku puts her hands over her ears in order to stop listening to Haineko and Tobiume. 240Rangiku_says.png|Rangiku says Ichigo stating she is not a lightweight is rude. 240Rangiku_says_Hitsugaya_is_hopeless.png|Rangiku says Hitsugaya is hopeless. Ichigo protects Momo and Rangiku.png|Ichigo protects Momo and Rangiku from Senbonzakura's attack. 240Momo_holds.png|Momo holds Rangiku up. Haineko and Tobiume imprisoned.png|Haineko and Tobiume taken to the 4th Division. Ichigo approaches Muramasa.png|They come across Muramasa. Ep241HitsugayaRecovering.png|Rangiku visits a recovering Hitsugaya. 243Rangiku_greets.png|Rangiku greets those present. Ep245JizoChasesVCs.png|The four lieutenants try to outrun Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō. 245Rangiku_collapses.png|Rangiku collapses as the poison of Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō takes effect. The Shinigami collapse due to Ashisogi Jizo's poison.png|The lieutenants collapse. 256Rangiku_lies.png|A snoring Rangiku lies on the ground. 257Rangiku_reveals.png|Rangiku reveals she sensed the Reiatsu of a Tōjū. 257Hitsugaya_tells.png|Hitsugaya tells Rangiku to be very careful. Hitsugaya informs Rangiku of the thefts.png|Hitsugaya informs Rangiku of the thefts. Rangiku approached by her captain.png|Rangiku approached by her captain. Rangiku, Nanao and the wakizashi eat candy.png|Rangiku, Nanao and the wakizashi eat candy. Rangiku consoles Nanao.png|Rangiku consoles Nanao. Rangiku releases Shikai on Haineko.png|Rangiku releases Shikai on Haineko. Ep332RangikuBlocks.png|Rangiku blocks the attack. Momo Hinamori arrested.jpg|Momo Hinamori arrested by Rangiku and Iba on Tōshirō's orders Ep340RangikuIsane.png|Rangiku and Isane cornered so she can't heal Byakuya. Rangiku Manga Images Bleach cover 46.jpg|Rangiku on the cover Volume 46 195Strike_Force_arrives.png|The strike squad arrives. Rangikuvsallon.jpg| Rangiku fatally hit by Ayon Hainekoshield.jpg| Rangiku using Haineko as a shield Rangiku birthday.jpg| Gin giving Rangiku her birthday Bleach swimsuit spread.jpg| Rangiku and other Bleach girls in swimsuits Hitsugaya Matsumoto Animation Sketches VIBEs.png|Rangiku and Hitsugaya animation sketch in Vibes C223 cover page.png|Rangiku on the cover of Chapter 223. Matsumoto finds Gin dying.png|Rangiku finds Gin after he is defeated by Aizen Matsumoto defeated by Gin Ichimaru.jpeg|Matsumoto defeated by Gin. Ch497RangikuTenteikūra.png|Rangiku using the Tenteikūra to rely the information about stolen Bankai. YoungerLieutenantRangiku.jpg|Rangiku when she worked under Isshin Kurosaki Isshin_and_Rangiku.PNG|Isshin tells Rangiku he will be back soon and to do his work while he is gone. RangikuPeeksOut.jpg Ch552 Lieutenant Down.JPG|Rangiku's wounds from Cang Du Rangiku GIFs 10lrangikushikaijx6.gif|Rangiku releases Haineko. Haineko.gif|Rangiku releases Haineko. NekoRinbu.gif|Rangiku uses Neko Rinbu. Haineko Images Haineko Mughsot (ep262).png|Haineko mugshot 230Haineko_jumps.png|Haineko jumps down from her seat. 230Haineko_freezes.png|Haineko freezes in place. Matsumoto haineko.jpg|Rangiku and Haineko first meeting. 237Haineko_says.png|Haineko says she dislikes men who only live to fight. 237Haineko_sprays.png|Haineko sprays perfume on herself. 237Hyorinmaru_watches.png|Hyōrinmaru watches Haineko and Tobiume scuffle on the ground. 237Haineko_teases.png|Haineko teases Tobiume from behind Hyōrinmaru's back. 238Haineko_wonders.png|Haineko wonders where Hyōrinmaru went. Ep238Spirits see light.png|Haineko and Tobiume see a light in the forest. 238Haineko_and_Tobiume_arrive.png|Haineko and Tobiume arrive at a waterfall. 238Haineko_says.png|Haineko says Tobiume should get her eyes checked. 238Haineko_says_Tobiume's_breasts_are_flat.png|Haineko says Tobiume's breasts are flat. Ep238Three Zanpakuto.png|Haineko and Tobiume express surprise at Senbonzakura's sudden appearance. 238Tobiume_bites.png|Tobiume bites Haineko's hand. 238Haineko_and_Tobiume_see.png|Haineko and Tobiume see Ichigo running along a path. Ep238IchigoHainekoTobiume.png|Ichigo is confronted by Tobiume and Haineko. 238Haineko_states.png|Haineko states she will take care of Ichigo. 238Haineko_says_Tobiume_is_lacking.png|Haineko says Tobiume is lacking in terms of appearance. RangikuMomoFight.png|Rangiku and Momo face Haineko and Tobiume. 238Haineko_asks.png|Haineko asks Rangiku what she means. Ep238 Spirit and Owner fight.png|Haineko fights with Rangiku. 238Tobiume_crashes.png|Tobiume crashes into Haineko. 238Haineko_tells.png|Haineko tells Tobiume to stay out of her way. Ep239HainekoPunchesRangiku.png|Haineko punches Rangiku. 239Rangiku_grabs.png|Rangiku grabs Haineko by the head. 239Horin_extends.png||'Bakudō #9. Hōrin' extends toward Haineko. RangikuMomoTeam.png|Momo and Rangiku stand over their trapped Zanpakutō. 239Haineko_asks.png|Haineko asks Rangiku what she means. 239Rangiku_says.png|Rangiku says Haineko and Tobiume deserve each other. 239Haineko_expresses.png|Haineko expresses disbelief at Rangiku believing this. 239Rangiku_and_Momo_sigh.png|Rangiku and Momo sigh as Haineko and Tobiume continue to argue. 240Haineko_says.png|Haineko says they want to get out. 240Shinigami says.png|The convoy senses Byakuya's Reiatsu. 240Haineko_asks.png|Haineko asks Tobiume why she does not return to Momo. Haineko and Tobiume come on the scene.png|Haineko and Tobiume appear on the scene. 243Haineko_kicks.png|Haineko kicks Tobiume's bell. 245Rangiku_and_Haineko_realize.png|Rangiku and Haineko realize they have chosen the same outfit. 246Haineko_asks.png|Haineko asks Tobiume what is wrong. 246Muramasa,_Senbonzakura,_and_Byakuya_stand.png|Muramasa, Senbonzakura, and Byakuya stand behind the Zanpakutō spirits. 246Muramasa_puts.png|Muramasa puts his hand on Haineko's shoulder. Yoruichi_stabbed_by_Haineko_and_Tobiume.png|Haineko and Tobiume stab Yoruichi. 247Yoruichi_appears.png|Yoruichi appears in front of Haineko. 247Haineko_rubs.png|Haineko rubs her face where Yoruichi kicked her. 248Bells_burst.png|Tobiume's bells burst into flame. 249Yoruichi_appears.png|Yoruichi appears on a rock pillar next to Haineko. Ep249YoruichiAdvice.png|Yoruichi tells them the truth. 254Haineko_and_Tobiume_rush.png|Haineko and Tobiume rush forward. 256Rangiku_and_Haineko_drink.png|Rangiku and Haineko drink sake from their bowls. 256Haineko_sits.png|Haineko sits next to Senbonzakura. 257Haineko_greets.png|Haineko greets Hitsugaya as Ririn bites her shoulder. 257Rangiku_says.png|Rangiku says there is just one thing to do with Haineko's outfit. 257Orihime,_Rangiku,_and_Haineko_take.png|Orihime, Rangiku, and Haineko take a picture together. Rangiku senses the Toju's reiatsu.png|Sensing the Tōjū. 257Haineko_pushes.png|Haineko pushes Rangiku out of the way. 257Hollow_Toju_slams.png|The Hollow Tōjū slams Haineko into a wall. Ichigo saves Haineko from the Hollow Toju.png|Ichigo saves Haineko from the Hollow Tōjū. They regroup after the incident.png|Regrouping after the incident. 259Shinigami_and_Zanpakuto_spirits_sit.png|Several Shinigami and their Zanpakutō spirits sit in Ichigo's room. Haineko Tries to Convince Matsumoto.png|Haineko seeking forgiveness from Rangiku. Haineko protects Narunosuke.png|Haineko protecting Narunosuke. Haineko treats Narunosuke.png|Haineko treats Narunosuke's injuries. Narunosuke leaves.png|Narunosuke leaves. Rangiku appears before Haineko and Narunosuke.png|Rangiku appears before Haineko and Narunosuke. Haineko vs. Narunosuke.png|Haineko vs. Narunosuke. Haineko standing amongst Narunosuke's shards.png|Haineko standing amongst Narunosuke's shards. Haineko disregards Suzumebachi and Tobiume.png|Haineko disregards Suzumebachi and Tobiume. Haineko walks away happily.png|Haineko walks away happily. HainekoRangikuArrival.png|Haineko and Rangiku arrive in Karakura Town. KazeshiniBeingConfronted.png|Haineko, Hōzukimaru and Wabisuke confront Kazeshini. Rangiku Movie Images Matsumoto conflicted.png|Matsumoto watches Hitsugaya abandon them. 10th division guarding.png|Matsumoto reports to her captain. Matsumoto confronts captains.png|The captains discuss Hitsugaya's actions. Tenthdivision firstdivision.png|The First Division enforcing the Tenth Division's house arrest. Renji and rukia comforting.png|Renji and Rukia attempt to comfort Matsumoto. Renji and the others meet with matsumoto.png|Renji, Nanao and Kyōraku meet with Matsumoto. Matsumoto and the others move inside.png|Matsumoto and the others move inside to discuss Hitsugaya's haori. Matsumoto is informed of hitsugaya's appearance.png|Matsumoto is informed of the appearance of Hitsugaya and Kusaka. Hitsugaya and matsumoto at kusaka's grave.jpg|Hitsugaya and Matsumoto standing over Kusaka's grave. Category:Images